Organic electroluminescent devices have characteristics of self-luminescence, high brightness, wide viewing angle, flexibility and low energy consumption so as to attract much attention. An organic electroluminescent device comprises an advantage of obtaining flexible display, for example, a flexible organic electroluminescent panel may be obtained by using a flexible plastic substrate as a carrier in combination with a process of film packaging. Currently, a film packaging of an organic electroluminescent device mainly uses a laminated structure of a passivation layer and a buffer layer. The passivation layer usually uses an inorganic material, such as silicon nitride, etc., and the buffer layer usually uses an organic material and a partial organic material.